A Conversation
by Katfishgirl9
Summary: In order to escape Mrs. Weasley's prying eye Hermione plans to meet Harry and Ron in the broom shed for a conversation. Set a few months after the end of book seven. As always following the epologue. Rated for safety.


_Disclaimer: No matter how much you wish for the rights to Harry Potter you wont get them._

* * *

**A Conversation** _Katfishgirl9_

"Okay Hermione, we're here. What's up?" asked Harry, adjusting himself on the Weasley's cold broom shed floor. Earlier that day Hermione had practically ordered Ron and Harry to meet her there that night. She had even taken the time to give them exact instructions on how not to bring attention to their absence, something she had worked quite hard on. The boys were clueless as to what would require so much secrecy from Hermione.

"I wanted to talk about our futures together, without your mothers input," added Hermione getting to the point as usual.

"What do you mean our futures?" Harry asked her.

Before Hermione could answer him Ron added with distaste, "what's my mum got to do with it?"

"She's everywhere!" stated Hermione and Harry at the same moment, and it was true.

It had taken Molly a lot of time, but she had finally come to terms with her son's death. After several months of sulking Molly was back to being wizard soccer mom of the year, full time, maybe a little too much so. Not to be unfair to Harry and Hermione, they couldn't have been happier that Mrs. Weasley had found a way to cope with Fred's death, but she was becoming impossible to stand, by anyone standards. If it wasn't, 'can I get you more pudding', or 'do you need a quilt, Harry dear?' while he and Ginny were curled up on the couch, it was her hovering that sent everyone over the edge. She seemed to be everywhere at once; privacy had gone out the window.

"I just wanted to have this conversation without 5 interruptions by your mother," said Hermione apologizing to Ron with her eyes, "I just thought you guys would appreciate some space to think," she added.

"What's there to think about, Hermione?" Ron questioned Hermione with a little edge on his words. Ron had been feeling a little off since Hermione had started sleeping in Ginny's room again. 'It wasn't like they had been doing anything inappropriate', he would often think to himself. Hermione had told him that she thought it would be more proper not to sleep in a room with two boys now that she had stopped having her nightmares, but being himself he still thought something was up. He was afraid she didn't want to be around him that much anymore; now that futures were the topic of discussion his worries were falling forward once again.

"I mean, we missed our seventh years, our futures are a big deal. We need to figure out what we want to do with ourselves now that the war is over. I've been thinking about finishing my seventh year with Ginny. That way we can get the best jobs right out of Hogwarts. What are your thoughts?" replied Hermione.

"Well…actually," stuttered Ron.

Calmly taking over for Ron, "What he's trying to say is that Kingsley offered us an opportunity to train as aurors this fall, without finishing school," said Harry.

"Wow, that's great Harry. That's what you've always wanted, what'd you say?"

"I honestly don't see why I wouldn't take the offer. Even though it'll be hard, the experience we got searching for horcruxes is really better than anything I can get from Hogwarts at this point."

"How along ago did he offer?" Hermione asked Harry, clearly ignoring Ron at that point.

"He just came by this afternoon, when you and Ginny were out with Luna," added Ron.

"I didn't know you wanted to be an auror Ron," said Hermione finally bringing her attention back to him. This conversation was not going as planned. Hermione knew she wanted to finish her schooling at Hogwarts, she had just assumed Harry and more importantly Ron would be there with her. What she hadn't expected was for both boys to have such excellent job offers, job offers it seemed they had no reason to refuse. The thought of Mrs. Weasley interrupting and telling the boys that they _had_ to finish school didn't seem so bad after all to Hermione.

"I have an interest," Ron said timidly seeing the disappointment in her eyes, "I haven't said yes yet but, I don't really see any better option. If I start auror training now I can get my own house that much sooner. It would be nice to spend one last year at Hogwarts together, show you off to everyone, but like you said, maybe it's time to start thinking about the future," he finished.

"When do you give him your answer?" asked Hermione, her face coloring slightly.

"I already did," said Harry.

"You did? I was with you the whole time? I could have sworn we both told him we'd think on it first," said Ron slightly shocked.

"I sent an owl right after he apparated. It just seemed right, you know? Being an aurors was what I would be working for at Hogwarts anyway, sorry for not consulting you guys… I didn't think."

"No," said Hermione, "it was one hundred percent your decision to make. Meeting here was more for privacy to talk without interruption anyways, not to make decisions for each other."

"Hermione, I wouldn't go if you didn't want me to, I can stay and go to school with you," Ron said failing to sound romantic.

"Why would you do that?" she said winking at him, as if he _had_ something extremely sweet.

"La la! No gushy stuff tonight, not in this _tiny_ shed," Harry butted in, _"I'm still here."_

"I've caught you and Ginny in quite a few, 'gushy' situation Potter," said a voice from outside the door.

"George!" yelled Hermione, "What are you doing here? Get in before someone sees you, we're _trying _to have a private conversation, at no avail clearly! Harry are you quite alright?" she added as George climbed into the already small shed, noticing his red face.

"Fine."

"Well mums looking all over for you three," George said smirking as he sat down on the floor, "Lumos, there, see that's better. You really should have put a silencing charm on the door Hermione, I would have thought better of you," he added laughing. Hermione looked down at her feet while Ron glared at him. Harry was starting to go back to his normal color, but still wasn't making eye contact with George.

"So what are you doing out here this late anyways trio?" said George, using his nickname for the group that he knew Ron despised.

Scowling Ron replied, "We're talking about what we want to do next, not like you didn't already hear us."

Suddenly more interested, "like what jobs you'll be taking?" asked George.

"Yeah, why?" asked Harry.

Well lover boy," answered George winking at Harry, "I've actually got a proposal for you three, if you're interested."

"And?" asked Ron still annoyed.

"What kind of proposal?" Hermione asked.

"On behalf of Weasleys Wizard Wheezes, aka me, we would like to offer you a year's internship, to help get everything up and going again now that the war is over, to start immediately."

"So basically you want us to work for you, without getting paid," stated Ron.

"Yup!" grinned George, "well, with room and board if you wanted to share with stink ol' me."

"No way."

"Don't you want to think about it first Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Not really."

"I'm sorry George, but Kingsley already offered me a job and I accepted. I'm going to train as an auror," said Harry.

"That's great Harry; I'm sure the love birds wouldn't mind spending some more alone time together. What do you say Hermione?" asked George, completely ignoring glaring Ron across from him.

"Hermione wants to go back to school," said Ron.

"Honestly Ron, must you speak for me?" she said annoyed. "It's a great offer George, but I really would like to return to school…"

"Well that leaves you Ron. How would you like to help your poor old brother get his joke shop back and running?" George asked.

"You could always train to be an auror next year," said Hermione, "and I bet you'd be able to visit me more often too. I heard that when you're in auror training sometimes you have to go weeks without even being able to send owls to your family.

"And it's not like they won't let you in next year just because you were helping your own brother," added Harry.

"Yeah," agreed George.

"Oi! Let me think," said Ron.

After a moment of silence George asked, "Well?"

"What do you think Harry," Ron asked, "'Mione?"

"Do it," said Harry.

"If it's what you want to do Ron I think it's a great idea. It'll give you time to think about what you really want to do with your life, and really reflect on what you want in life. I don't see why you need to rush into auror training, besides, this way I'll get to see you more," Hermione said smiling.

'There was logical Hermione for you, always finding just the right thing to say,' thought Ron.

"And he'll be helping me," added George.

Looking at George and then back to Hermione he knew that he had made his decision, "I'll do it. Just for 'Mione though," said Ron, just in time to be interrupted by Ginny.

"There over here mum!" yelled Ginny across the garden after ripping the door open, "you'd better get back to the house before she calls the Ministry. She's in full on panic mode with four kids missing. What were you thinking?"

* * *

_Review, review, review!_


End file.
